DESCRIPTION: The purpose of this revised small grant proposal is to determine whether computer-mediated communication can provide an information source to dentists that is sufficient to change their knowledge, attitudes, and behaviors concerning periodontal disease. The study population is comprised of a sample of Michigan dentists who have computers and are interested in computer-mediated communication. They have been randomly allocated to receive either electronic or traditionally mailed information for 6 months. The effectiveness of these two sources of information in bringing about change in dentists will be compared with pre- and post-evaluations of their knowledge, attitudes, and behavior regarding periodontal disease. Knowledge will be evaluated by assessing change in understanding periodontal disease concepts, problems, indices, and measurements. Attitudes will be evaluated by assessing change with regard to their opinions about the concepts, problems, and values of performing measurements and documentation of periodontal disease. Change in behavior will be evaluated by measuring the recognition and treatment of disease. The data will be collected through self-report mailed surveys and from electronically generated records of the computer conferences used by participants. The project will also permit the investigators to explore the feasibility of using a community based setting for future evaluation of dentists' understanding of clinical concepts.The project seeks to increase understanding of how dentists acquire knowledge and to help determine what may be the best means of transferring information to dentists in hopes that it will change practices.